starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Garm Brood
The Garm Brood was part of the Zerg Swarm's attack wing. The small brood was employed using guerrilla tactics, emphasizing ferocity, speed, and surprise. The minions of this Brood excelled at hit and run raids that weakened their enemies' defensive formations. Zasz, the cunning Cerebrate of this Brood, delighted in preemptive attacks, relying chiefly upon surprise to throw enemy forces into total chaos.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History Raid on Chau Sara The Garm Brood was first observed on the Fringe World of Chau Sara. Alongside the Grendel Brood, Garm Brood warriors were situated throughout the Flannum Installation. However, Cerberus Recon Squad was able to battle its way through the warriors and extract key Confederate personnel.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 3: "Den of the Beast" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Conflict on Mar Sara The Garm Brood played an important role in the invasion of Mar Sara. The Brood crossed into the path of the planet's Colonial Militia on several times. When the colonists were being transferred to the Wastelands, some members of the Brood tried unsuccessfully to halt their advance. However, the Brood succeeded in infesting the Backwater Station, although this base was destroyed by the until then Marshal Jim Raynor, who was arrested by General Edmund Duke to destroy a Confederate vital facility.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. When the Brood had taken a strategic position around the capital, Mar Sara City, the Confederate left to the people of the planet to their fate. Therefore, the Colonial Magistrate sought help from Arcturus Mengsk and his rebel group, the Sons of Korhal. After a tough defense against the Brood, the Sons of Korhal Dropships rescued the people within the city. Thirteen hours after the colonial evacuation, the Protoss fleet burned the planet, eradicating any signs of life on the surface.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. Attack on Antiga Prime The Downing of the Norad II Immediately after the attacks on Chau Sara and Mar Sara, the brood arrived to Antiga Prime. The brood surrounded the crashed Norad II and its minions furiously attacked the crash zone along some members of the Surtur Brood. However, a detachment of troops under the command of Jim Raynor and the Sons of Korhal broke through the Brood's defenses, saving the Confederate General Duke and the remaining vessel's crew.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. Biting the Bullet In the Hidden Mission Biting the Bullet, the Zerg on Antiga Prime are spreading, killing the civilians in the process. Jim Raynor wants to rescue the Antigan colonists by attacking the Garm and Surtur main Hive Clusters, forcing the Zerg to reroute troops to protect the vital nerve clusters. Mengsk authorizes a Sons of Korhal attack on the Zerg, led by Duke and Raynor. While initially successful, destroying the Surtur main Hive Cluster, the Zerg send a wave of reinforcements that Duke says they can't handle. After barely fighting them off, some Protoss vessels under the Protoss Executor, Tassadar, arrived and offers an alliance to the Sons of Korhal. Together, they destroy the Garm Hive Cluster and defeat the Zerg. The Sons of Korhal then abandon the planet, taking as many civilians as possible, before the Zerg overwhelm Antiga Prime and are then sterilized by the Protoss. The Death of a Cerebrate :Main article: The Culling On Char, the protoss Tassadar engaged Infested Kerrigan's Brood and caused enough of a distraction for the Dark Templar Zeratul to break through the Garm Brood's defenses and kill Zasz. Without its leader the Brood ran rampant and the Swarm was forced to eliminate the Brood to prevent it from threatening the primary Hive Cluster.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. Trivia Garm, or Garmr, was the giant hound that guarded the entrance to Hel in Norse mythology. References Category: Zerg Broods